Nicest Things
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Jackies just wishes Robbie would notice her.


**AUTHORS NOTE: This is my FAVOURITE Kate Nash song ever. I love it so I decided to write a R/J one shot on it and I know you're not going to complain unless it's lame. I hope it isn't because it's my FAVOURITE song :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the team or the song.**

*******

**[Nicest Things]**

*******

Jackie sighed as she stared at the man in front of her.

Why was he so nice? Why did she have to think he was so nice? Whenever anyone asked her to describe him she'd wear a silly grin on her face and simply say "well... he's nice." How much of a geek is she? It was true though. He might be a jerk at times but he was always the one to hold her when she was upset. The one to assure her that everything was going to be okay. He was nice looking. He smiled that silly little grin when he knew he'd pissed her off and she felt her heart skip.

Whenever he flashed her that grin, she always wondered if they could ever be anything. It was a grin that made her think that if they ever did have a relationship it'd be something to be proud of. Why didn't she have the confidence to do something about it?

She was listening to him on the phone now and whoever was on the end was being whiney and clingy. She knew this from the way he was pulling faces at Stuart, smiling as Stuart laughed but quietly so that no one would hear. "Oh come on, Louise." The man drawled. "You know you're my favourite girl." Jackie stared at him, her heart aching.

She'd lost count of how many years she had wanted to be his favourite girl. He had said it to her before when she was upset but she knew he was just teasing. She wanted him to say it to her and mean it. She wanted him to wake up in a morning and the first thought to be in his mind was her and that he'd realise that without her there would be no reason for his existence on this world.

"What's that silly smile about, Jacks?" He asked as he looked over at her and she found herself blushing as she looked down. How many times had she heard him telling some bird that her smile was his favourite, that it lit up a room and that it made his heart stop beating? When would it be her turn to hear that her "silly smile" was his favourite and that it stopped him breathing. She just sighed. "I like that shirt by the way. Is it new?" He asked and she just shook her head.

She knew he was just being nice because he hated her style. He liked the style that consisted of wearing little clothes. She had often wondered when he would grow up and realise that a good relationship lasted on the mystery of what was hiding underneath clothes. Women like the ones he got with had probably shown their bits and pieces to a million men before him.

"Jacks..." He followed her into the corridor and stroked her cheek. "Are you okay?" She hated knowing that he always knew when there was something wrong with her. She enjoyed knowing that other guys had never been able to work out her problems. She wanted to know that she could be upset around Robbie and that he wouldn't work it out but he always knew. She just nodded and he smiled. "Shame. I thought I was going to get to comfort you." He teased moving towards the men's room.

She wanted to shout him back. She wanted to tell him she loved him and that not everything was alright. She wanted him to hold her hand and promise her that everything would be okay, she'd move on and forget about him or even better, they'd finally get together. The first time she had seen Robbie, she'd been surprised. He was cute. He had mouth on him and he was too scruffy to be a detective. He had immediately started flirting with her and she'd just smiled politely. At the time she'd thought she was in love with Michael. How wrong she had been.

She moved into the bathroom and sighed as she washed water over her cold face. She thought of all her past lovers and how they had treated her. She'd been cast aside because they found her boring or because they believed she was married to the job. She wanted him to look at her and smile. She knew that he'd keep her alive and would know every inch of her body. He'd be able to set her alight with one look, one touch, one kiss. He'd know that secret beauty spot that no one else would be able to see. She'd feel sexy because he knew it was there and it was Robbie so he'd constantly remind her it was there.

Why was she madly in love with a guy that would never love her back?

"Jacks, I need you a second!" He called and she left the bathroom and found him in the kitchen. She just looked at him and saw him boiling the kettle. How foolish of her to think that he seriously needed her but how she wished he did.

"I've forgotten how many sugars you have." He simply explained and she smiled.

Three, she thought but just smiled. "Two." She moved away from the kitchen and saw Stuart staring at her. Why was she acting silly? Why did she wish he knew that simple fact? She knew that Stuart would know that about Ewan. Stuart probably knew everything about Ewan because that was how they worked.

She sat down at her chair and smiled as he handed her a cup of tea before sighing as he sat down at his own desk and started to write. She knew that without him in her life, her heart would break so why wasn't it the same for him? Why didn't he see that she loved him?

She sighed as she saw the clock read that it was half pat five and she knew that she was going home to have another sleepless night because she'd either be thinking or dreaming of him and she didn't like doing either. She wanted a dreamless or thoughtless night where she could catch up on her sleep because she knew there was only one way Robbie lost sleep and that was when he had a girl over.

"Jacks, do you want to grab something to eat with me and Stuart before you go home?" What she really wished was that he would lose his appetite and focus on how she loved him but she smiled.

"Do not call me Jacks and that sounds like fun." She said taking hold of his arms and smiling. "What are we eating?" He smiled at her.

"What do you fancy, Jacqueline?" She elbowed him in the side but smiled as she shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know or care as long as she was with him He just smiled down at her and she looked at the smile wondering if there was something hidden behind it.

And once again she found herself thinking about things while she was with him at the dinner table. The meal eventually came to an end when Stuart received a phone call off Robbie. The text appeared to have said something rather saucy when Stuart blushed and made some blustering comment about how he had to leave. Robbie just threw his napkin at him and told him to get out.

"You were quiet through lunch, Jackie." He said when Stuart had left. "Who are you thinking about?" He asked and she sighed.

"No one."

"Don't lie to me." He teased poking her in the side. She just stood up and grabbed hold of her coat.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Robbie."

"Don't stop up all night thinking about me." He teased and she didn't comment as she left. She wondered if she was the last thought on his mind as she walked the short distance to her home. She was just about to move through her front door when a hand took hold of her shoulder and spun her round so that her back crashed against the wall. She gasped as she found herself looking up at Robbie.

"What the hell..."

"You drive me insane." He whispered taking hold of his lips with hers. "I think you're nice." He whispered pressing another kiss against her lips. "You're my favourite girl." The back of his hand ran across her jaw and smiled as she smiled. "This is my favourite smile." He pressed a kiss against it just like he wished he had many times before. "Your style is beautiful, elegant and I just can't wait until I rip it off you." Her cheeks set alight with a blush as his words hit home. "Haven't I made it obvious that I can always figure you out and I know what you're all about?" She tried to move away, feeling embarrassed but he pressed both his hands to the side of her head, his hips keeping her imprisoned against the wall. "I want to be the one to hold your hand when you're upset." He moved one of his hands and took hold of hers, his fingers lacing through it before bringing it up to his lips. "I still remember the way you looked at me that first day." He kissed her lips again. "I want to kiss your body all over, find a secret beauty spot and feel pride that only a man feels because he only knows it's there." She was now wriggling against him as if trying to escape and he was biting back a primal urge to attack her lips with his. He needed to get this out. "I love and need you. I also know that you actually have three sugars and not two." His eyebrows were raised at this part and she laughed against his throat, as she tried to bury her face from him. "Without you, my heart breaks and I do spend my nights alone awake because all I can think about is you." He promised as he felt her against his throat, her hair tickling his bare flesh. "I can't eat at times because I worry I've missed my chance and when I fall asleep, you're that last thing on my mind, the thing that puts a smile on my face." He whispered gently as nudged her head away from his shoulder. "You're the nicest thing I've ever seen and I love you. I think we could be something."

She didn't respond. She just thread her fingers through his brown hair and pulled his head down to hers, their lips mating together.

*******

**AUTHORS NOTE: its pants, I know but I still think I should share it with you crazy people. I've also got as bad as Lee. I was going to make it that she didn't get him but it was tearing me apart, hahaa. **


End file.
